This is a proposal for the continued support of Indiana University's participation in Children's Cancer Group (CCG) activities. The Indiana University program has been a funded member of CCG since 1971. It serves as an important resource for study subjects as it ranks 4th in study entries (245) and 4th in total patients in active follow-up in CCG (1070) for the 12 month period ending 7/31/92. Study participation has been broad including therapeutic (first line, second line, new agents) as well as non-therapeutic studies (epidemiologic, biologic). Importantly, study participation has increase by 68% since 1989 at the Indiana University program. Members of the Indiana University program serve on 4 strategy groups (Wilm's, ANLL, Neuroblastoma, Brain Tumor) and serve as chairman of 2 other scientific committees in CCG (Local Tumor Control, Cytogenetics) demonstrating a significant contribution to the scientific activities. Participation and contributions to CCG activities by the Indiana University program will continue to grow. The Section of Pediatric Hematology/Oncology at Indiana University has added 8 new faculty members since July, 1991. Seven of 12 faculty have one or more NIH grants and one is a Howard Hughes Medical Institute Associate Investigator. Six of these new faculty have or will assume leadership roles in study and scientific committees in CCG. New areas of interest represented by these faculty include neuro-oncology, late effects of cancer therapy, acute non- lymphoblastic leukemia, neuroblastoma, germ cell tumors, cytokines and cancer biology. This compliments our current CCG activities in the areas of cytogenetics, tumor imaging, acute lymphoblastic leukemia, and Wilms' tumor. In regard to patient entry on study, it is anticipated that the Indiana University program will place up to 260 patients/year on CCG studies during the project period. Finally, Indiana University personnel are dedicated to protocol compliance and high quality data management in order to ensure the highest quality clinical science.